Who Is He?
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: Elizabeth has fallen in love with Jack. He has lost his memory, and has no idea who he or anyone else is. Will Elizabeth be able to make him fall in love with her? Temporary hiatus
1. Elizabeth

That was a scary sight, indeed. Seeing Barbossa coming down the stairs, an evil grin plastered on his face, a green apple in his hand, with Jack the Monkey perched on his shoulder. Why would Tia Dalma bring _him _back to the land of the living? Out of all the people she brought back it had to be the man that kidnapped me, marooned Jack on a deserted island, and was going to kill Will. Oh, I have such a headache. It's been a very bad day. Will isn't speaking to me for some reason, Barbossa is back, and Jack is dead. Well, not really dead, but in the locker. All because of me. I didn't mean what I said.

I _was _sorry. _Am _sorry. What I did is unforgivable, and I won't blame Jack at all if he hates me. After Tia Dalma explained that Barbossa wasn't going to pull anything since he owed her for returning his life to him, I went outside and stood on the porch of her hut, holding my mug of rum. Jack's favorite drink. _Oh, Jack. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. _I started to cry again. Usually, I could hold my tears inside. I did until we reached Tia's hut. Jack and I were never really friends, more like acquaintances. He had saved my life on more than one occasion, and I repayed him by sentencing him to death. I am a vile, wretched person! I was brought out of my thoughts, by a voice.

"What you doing out here, chil'? It's chilly."

"I just needed to be alone."

"And why be that?"

I had a feeling she knew. Tia Dalma gave me the creeps. I wasn't ready to confess. What would she say? Worse, what would Will say? He would find out sooner or later. Oh, I had to tell somebody. This guilt was eating away at me.

"It's my fault Jack's gone. I shackled him to the mast of the Pearl as Kraken bait."

Tia Dalma didn't look surprised by my confession. She wasn't showing any reaction, whatsoever. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Good."

_What? _"How is that good?!"

"In order to be rescued from the locker, a sacrifice had to be made before entering it. You sacrificed Jack, so thanks to you, we will be able to save him."

"Why couldn't we save him if he went down on his own free will?"

"We could, but it would be more difficult. Why, I don't know. Those be Davy Jones' rules. If he elected to stay behind on him own terms, then he would come back from the locker, covered in scatches and bite marks, an' in severe agony. But, since he was sacrificed, there is only one harm done. He will have no idea whom him is."

Oh, no. That didn't sound good, either! He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

"How is that better?"

"He will get his memory back after a couple o' weeks, an' then be the same man he was with no permanent damage."

Oh. Well, I suppose that was better, but it still didn't ease my guilt. I had to talk to Will. I had to tell him what I did, and what to expect. Before I could go back inside, however, Will came out.

"Oh, um, Tia Dalma, might I have a word alone with Elizabeth?"

"Certainly, William Turna'."

Tia Dalma went back inside the hut, leaving me alone with Will. I quickly wiped my eyes and sat my mug down.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"You're right, we do."

Will looked so broken and sad. I didn't know if it was because the only ship that could outrun the Flying Dutchman, was sunk to the depths, or because Jack was gone, or what.

"I saw you."

My eyes widened. What did he see? Surely, he didn't-

"The kiss. I saw you kissing Jack on the Pearl before it was taken."

Oh. "Was that all you saw?"

"Yes," he said, sighing.

"Well, the kiss wasn't what it looked like, Will."

Will arched an eyebrow in confusion. Hopefully, he didn't hate me.

"I kissed Jack so that I could distract him so I could handcuff him to the mast for the Kraken, while we all got away. That monster was only after him, and I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I am sorry. To you and to Jack."

It felt good telling Will this. I just hope he isn't angry with me. I couldn't bear the thought of both Will and Jack being angry with me. It would be too much.

"You left him to the Kraken?"

"Yes. I don't expect his forgiveness, but I hope I can have yours."

"Elizabeth, it was wrong."

I sighed, lowering my head. I knew it was wrong, but I was desperate! I was scared. I didn't want anything to happen to Will. Or to the others. Of course, I didn't want anything to happen to Jack, either.

"But I forgive you, for I understand your reasons, and I'm sure Jack will, too. Just give him time. Don't expect him to be all smiles when we find him. Especially since Barbossa's back."

"There's something else, Will. I think- I, um- I didn't think this at all at first. But I think I have fallen for Jack."

Will's eyes widened at this. Poor Will. I just keep hurting the people I love. I truly am a pirate.

"You left him to die, yet you love him?"

"I didn't think I did. I thought I still loved you, and I left him there, for you. It wasn't until a couple of hours ago, that I realized I have just condemned the man I have fallen in love with. If I had known then that I was in love with him, I never would have left him to be taken. I'm sorry, Will."

Will wasn't angry, as he had every right to be, but he did look sad. Like I had just slapped him across the face.

"How? When?"

"I don't know when, it just happened. I love you, but I'm _in love _with Jack."

"Just how many fiance's hearts do you plan on breaking, Elizabeth?"

Ouch. "That's not fair, Will."

"You're right, it's not. Nothing's fair. Nothing!"

"Will-"

"No, Elizabeth. I still love you, and I want you to be happy. I'll let you go if you want Jack. But if you change your mind-"

"I won't, Will. Even if he turns me away, I-"

"All right. I understand. We'll rescue him, and I'll save my father."

"Please don't be angry, Will."

"I'm not angry, but I'm certainly not happy. Come on, let's get some rest."

I followed Will inside, feeling more miserable than ever.


	2. Jack

Where am I? How long have I been here? Why am I dressed funny? I don' smell any better, either. It's freezing! Bloody freezing! I am shivering. It can't be winter time, since I seem to be on an island somewhere, the sun is shining bright, and there's not a snowflake in sight. The weather itself isn't cold, but _I am. _Why am I the only one here? Wait, there's a ship. A large, black ship. Maybe the people on board will be able to tell me what's going on.

I have just woken up, an' have no clue who I am, where 'm from, or what I do for a living. Oh, not good. Not good at all! Alls I know is 'm wearing a dark gray coat, an' have a hat atop my head. And I'm male, apparently. Whoa! I stumble as I walk towards the ship. Was in God's name happened to me? Am I drunk? Did I pass out and hit me head, which is why I don' know who I am. Do I have a wife? A family?

"Hello! Anyone up there?"

No answer. No, of course not. Why should there be? The ocean water looked beautiful, so why were we stuck here on land, and why was it so damn cold? I look down, an' notice there's a compass on me belt. Oh, good. Maybe it will lead the way out of here. Unfortunately, all the needle does is spin around without stopping. Must be broken. I hope that somebody will come to me soon, an' tell me who I am, an' what's going on? Maybe this is all just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon, in my own bed in my own house, probably with a loving wife laying right next to me. Maybe even a child or two. My stomach started to growl. Food. Must find food.

I decide to climb on board the large ship, that seems to be abandoned, an' see if there's anything to eat or drink. I hadn't the faintest idea where the kitchen was, but decided to look all around until I finally found it. By the looks of some of the cabins, there was some sort of battle with this ship. Windows were broken, furniture was knocked over. I finally found the kitchen, and searched for anything, but there was no food or drink. Bloody figures. Well, once 'm off this little island, I'll get meself a big meal. No, first I'll find out who I am, what I'm doing here, an' then get something to eat.

Wait, no. I am on an island after all. There must be fruits or coconuts. If there are, they would have to last me until I get out of here. _If _I ever get out of here. Suddenly, I was stopped in me tracks by a woman's voice. She was standing on the deck, and looking absolutely beautiful. She wasn't wearing much, and she was barefoot. Her skin was a light tan, her hair the color of gold, and she was wearing a white chemise.

"Who are you?"

The woman just smiled and walked up to me. Her lips sure looked inviting. As if reading my thoughts, the lass leaned forward and kissed me! I didn' know who to respond, so I just let her lead. Was this me wife? My lady friend? Who was she? I suddenly felt myself backed up against the mast, and the young lady ran her hand down me arm, an' I was caught off guard my a clicking sound. This young woman had handcuffed me. What the-? Was this a dirty little game? She was now glaring at me. Why?

_"I'm not sorry."_

Not sorry? Not sorry for what? I blinked me eyes, an' suddenly the woman was gone, and shockingly, I was no longer shackled to the helm. What the-? Was I hallucinating? Oh, I have got to get out of here.


	3. Will

I'm not going on this voyage for _him. _I'm going for _her. _Elizabeth. I still love her. I will probably always love her. If we hadn't been arrested on our wedding day, then right night, me and Elizabeth would be happily married, and she wouldn't have fallen in love with Jack. Right? I didn't blame Jack for our arrest, because it wasn't his fault. I do owe him thanks, I guess.

He told me the truth that my father had been a pirate as well as a good man, he saved Elizabeth from drowning, risking his neck, with no profit in it for him, whatsoever. He never planned on giving me to Barbossa. I had been angry with him for sending me over to the Flying Dutchman, but I have since learned from Mr. Gibbs that Jack tried to get me back, but it didn't work. Jack really did just want the key. I need to save my father, though. I understand Jack wanting to get the Kraken off his back, but if he just let me stab the heart, then I would call off the monster and Jack and my father would both be free from their debts. I'm still heartbroken about Elizabeth's choice. She never loved James Norrington, but she never admitted that she loved me at all. Yes, she accepted my marriage proposal, yes, she was willing to wed until our wedding night before we made love. Although, she wasn't very happy about that at first. I taught her how to use a sword, so that we could both burn off that _extra _energy. Elizabeth would laugh and say, "Maybe we'll see Jack again someday."

She was right. Unfortunately. Granted, I wished the pirate no ill will, but because of him, I have lost the most important person in my life. Elizabeth. I wasn't going to hold Elizabeth back, and make her stay with me. She was a grown woman, and had every right to be with whom she chooses, but if she changes her mind, I will gladly welcome her back with open arms. I doubt it, though. Having Barbossa back amonst the land of the living isn't helping my irratable mood at all. Pintel and Ragetti were both brave enough and stupid enough to ask Tia Dalma why she could bring back Barbossa, but not Jack. They had asked it rather angrily, and Tia Dalma had responded angrily. That woman sure was creepy, so I could see why everyone would hesitate when around her.

Elizabeth didn't look too good. Her skin was pale, and she had lost quite a bit of weight. By the looks of things, she was hardly sleeping, and would only take two or three bites at meal times. I knew why. The guilt was eating away at her. I never would have guessed that Elizabeth would be the one to force Jack to go down with his ship. Pintel and Ragetti, yes. They were the only ones I could see doing that to Jack. Not Gibbs, not Marty, not Cotton, and certainly not Elizabeth. I decided to walk over to her, and try and comfort her the best I could.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?"

"No," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm not."

Oh, Elizabeth. I wrapped my arms around her, and let her sob into my chest. I can understand why she would feel so guilty. I would, too, if I had been the one to leave him. I don't think I could, though. I don't know. We weren't exactly friends, but that doesn't mean I'd send him to his death.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm sorry to you, to Jack, to everybody. I'm bad luck. I'm a monster."

"Shh. No, you're not, Elizabeth. It's going to be okay. I promise."

This seemed to calm her down just a little bit. Good. I hated seeing her in any kind of pain. She looked up at me and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you, Will. You're a good friend."

_Friend. _The word went through me like a knife. Oh, well. Right now, we needed to focus on getting Jack back, defeating the East India Company and Davy Jones, and freeing my father. We all had a lot on our minds. Finally, I thought of something that might cheer Elizabeth up.

"You know, Elizabeth, if it's any consolation, I think it was James Norrington's fault that Jack's in the locker."

She really looked confused now.

"If he hadn't taken the heart from the jar of dirt, then Jack would be able to use it as leverage to get Jones to call off the Kraken. So really, who knows? The Kraken probably would have gotten Jack eventually."

I didn't know if this helped or not, but I hope it did a little bit. Sadly, she shook her head.

"No, Will. It doesn't matter. _I _still handcuffed him to the mast. I lied and told him I wasn't sorry. How could I be so cruel as to condemn the man who saved my life on more than one occasion?"

I sighed.

"What can I do to make you feel better, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. The only thing that will make me feel better is seeing Jack back safe, and for him to accept my apology. Oh, what am I going to do if he doesn't?"

"He will eventually, Elizabeth. Maybe not at first, but he will."

Elizabeth wiped at her tear-filled eyes.

"You always know just the right thing to say to help me feel a little bit better."

"I'm glad."

I gave her another hug, and then went to help out at the helm.


	4. Elizabeth and Jack

We were getting closer to the ends of the Earth, and my stomach was in knots. Oh, how could I face him after what I did? Jack was already upset about having his ship taken by the Kraken, and I took advantage of him in his moment of weakness, leaving him for dead. Of course, he won't know who we all are once we find him, but he'll get his memory back and will most likely hate me! I hate myself for what I did.

I told myself that I was doing it for Will, but then realized too late that it was Jack I wanted all along. Will has been very understanding and patient with me, but there is still pain in his eyes. Why, oh why do I always seem to hurt the ones I care about? I'm a cold-hearted _bitch! _A monster. Jack Sparrow- I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow had his selfish moments, his cowardly moments, but never have I seen him do anything like I did. Yes, he did take off in the only longboat while the Kraken was attacking the ship, but he came straight back, realizing what he had to do. Jack was only human, and he had faults. Nobody was perfect. Everybody was scared of something, even Will, who was always heroic and brave. Even the bravest of people have things that scare them. It makes them- us- human. Jack didn't seem angry with me when I left him. He didn't seem hurt or bothered by it in any way. He just smirked and called me a pirate. I figured it was his way of saying he was proud of me, as well as getting back at me for betraying him. He knew that being called a pirate would hurt me. It did, but not nearly as bad as leaving him behind. I am sorry. I don't know why I told him I wasn't. It was probably more to convince myself than him. I couldn't break. I had to be strong. I'm not strong. I'm weak and I'm a _coward. _I may have accused Jack of being a coward, but I'm no better. Only a coward would do something like leave someone to their death.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Will.

"We're here, Elizabeth."

I looked around in confusion. _This is the locker?_ It looks like any other island in the Caribbean! As if reading my thoughts, Will said: "Tia Dalma told me that it may look like a regular island, but it's not. The person who is _in _the locker, will experience hallucinations, as well as memory loss. Jack isn't hurt, but he's not going to be the same once he's off that island. It may be a warm day, but Jack will be freezing! It will take a lot to warm him back up, and who knows what he's been hallucinating."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." I then looked and spotted the Black Pearl, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. _We're coming, Jack. I'm coming._

JACK'S POV

I've been here for weeks it seems, living off of fruits and coconuts, I cannot get warm, and there's no human being or animal in sight! Not even a bird. What sort of bloody island was this? I decided to look out at the water- again- to see if there was a ship on the horizon, and to my surprise, this time, there was! Finally! I couldn't wait to get out of here. I kept hallucinating, a beautiful young woman, who would kiss me and then handcuff me, or worse- knee me in the goods. Was she a hallucination?

My questions were answered as I saw a few people in a longboat heading towards the island, one of them the girl in question. Except this time she was wearing a different outfit. She wore black pants, a dark blue blouse, and a funny looking tunic. She was with a young man, who looked like he had a stick up his rear, a dirty man with gray hair and beard, an African American woman with dreadlocks, just like me, except with no trinkets, and a man with a large black hat, and a monkey on his shoulder.

All right, maybe 'm still hallucinating. Finally, they reached shore. Before I could say anything, the young woman of me dreams ran up to me, embracing him.

"I am so sorry! I'm so glad you're all right!"

_Sorry? _Every time I was around her, she was usually saying she wasn't sorry. I didn't say anything but stood there, waiting for the kick to the groin, or the handcuffs, or something else, but surprisingly, she didn't do anything but look at me, with tears rolling down her pretty cheeks.

"Jack?"

"Jack? Who be Jack, luv?"

This young woman sighed, sadly. Before she could answer, the young man that was sitting next to her, walked up.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You're in Davy Jones' locker. We're here to rescue you."

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me mouth. "There's no such person as Davy Jones! It's all a myth and a legend! Where am I really? Is this a trick?"

"Afraid not, mate. Davy Jones is real, unfortunately. He sunk you and your ship over there, the Black Pearl to the depths. We've come to get you out."

"I see. And who be you?"

"I'm Will Turner. This is Elizabeth Swann. Over there, is your first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, and that's Tia Dalma. She's a voodoo priestess, and the guy with the monkey is Captain Barbossa."

"Pleasure to meet all of you, but-"

Before I could say anything, the man called Barbossa held up his hand.

"We'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"So- you're all real? 'm not hallucinating?"

They all shook their heads no. This was a relief.

"Is anybody else cold?"


	5. James Norrington

It was all Jack Sparrow's fault! Because of him, I had lost the woman I loved, as well as my position as the Commodore of Port Royal! Not to mention that my ship, the H.M.S. Dauntless, was completely destroyed during that hurricane. When I gave him a day's head start when he escaped from the hangman's noose, it was my way of thanking him for stopping the cursed pirates and saving Elizabeth from certain death. I didn't hate him, but I knew that if I didn't go after him, I would lose my position.

I didn't blame Turner, and I didn't blame Elizabeth, I only blamed Sparrow. After I lost my position, was when I started to hate him. Oh, I don't like working for slime like Beckett, for I know what evil man he really was, and how he held slaves. I just wanted my place back in society. I won't lie, I was grateful when Sparrow saved Elizabeth from her watery grave, but he was still a fugitive, and I had a job to do. I was starting to regret my decision of betraying Elizabeth's trust, and running off with the heart of Davy Jones. Her father has been sick with worry for the past few months, wondering where she is, and if she's safe. We heard that Davy Jones pet, the Kraken, swallowed the Black Pearl, but no one knows if there are any survivors. Elizabeth and Turner both had been with Jack on that ship, and if something happened to them, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself. I've known Elizabeth since she was twelve years of age. I was around fifteen, when we first met. I didn't love her then, no, for she was just a little girl, but as soon as she turned eighteen, I started to fancy her. I had made my decision that I would propose to her on the day of my Promotion Ceremony. She was twenty then.

I didn't get the chance to ask for her hand, since she fainted from the tightness of her corset, and the humidity in the air. That had seemed so long ago, when really it was only about a year and a half. Here I stood in Cutler Beckett's office, not Commodore, but Admiral. I filled in my name on the Letters of Marque. You'd think I would be happy having a normal job in normal society, but I don't. Not anymore. No one is happy, except for Beckett and his puppet, Mercer.

"Shilling for your thoughts, Admiral?"

I turn and look at Beckett, who has an evil sneer on his face. God, I hated this man more than I hated Sparrow, which was saying something.

"Nothing, sir."

"Well, I have a little job for you. I have heard rumors that our dear friend, Jack Sparrow, has been rescued from Davy Jones' Locker, by his royal crew, as well as Mr. Turner, and the ever so charming Miss Swann."

My eyes widen at this. "You mean, they're alive?"

"Unfortunately."

I had a hard time keeping in my grin. This was wonderful news, indeed! Wait until the Governor heard. He would be thrilled!

"Your job is to take the Endeavor, find the Black Pearl, and sink it back down to the depths, and show no mercy."

"But sir-"

"Do it, or you'll be out of a job."

"Aye, sir."

I sighed, and went to gather up the crew members of the Endeavor. I wasn't about to let any harm come to Elizabeth, for I still loved her, and I was going to bring her back safely to her father.


	6. Jack 2

NOTE: Thanks to all who read and review this! It means a lot! :)

We are on board this black ship. Apparently, in order to escape this island, we have to leave the ship that my dear _friends _have brought to save me. According to the man called Gibbs, I am rightful captain of this here ship, but since I have no inkling of steering a vessel, the one they call Barbossa, has agreed to be captain. None of the other members on board the ship seem too fond of that man, an' I can understand why. I was in for another shock, when I was told that I was a pirate. _But a good man, _according to the lovely creature called Elizabeth.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask everybody. But where to start? Why do I have dreadlocks and trinkets in my hair? Why do I wear so many rings on me fingers? Me stomach started to growl before I could ask said questions, and Elizabeth took me down to the kitchen area. Luckily, they had been able to bring food, and the kitchen was now fully stocked. I also really like rum, apparently.

"Chew Jack," Elizabeth said, trying hard not to laugh.

I couldn't help it. I was bloody starving! I swallowed the food with a swig of rum, an' yes, they were right, I did love this drink! After stuffing meself full, I decided to ask my questions.

"So, Elizabeth, um, how exactly did I get here?"

I regretted asking that question, for the smile slid off of her beautiful face. She surely was beautiful for a pirate lass.

"You had a debt to Davy Jones."

Elizabeth then proceeded to tell me about how I once worked for this man named Beckett of the East India Company, and he had been vile and cruel, so as he was now. She told me everything about my past, and finally got to the day that I was taken to the locker. At this, she hesitated.

"It's all right, Elizabeth. How did I get here?"

"Davy Jones' pet, the Kraken, was after you. While we all got away in the only longboat, the Kraken sunk you and your ship to the depths."

"Why wasn't I in the longboat, too?"

Now she looked really uncomfortable. What was wrong? There was no figuring out this woman. One minute, in me hallucinations, she's telling me she's not sorry. An' then when the real thing comes to rescue me, she says she IS sorry, an' one minute, she's smiling, an' the next, looking miserable.

"You elected to stay behind to give us a chance to escape."

She didn't meet me eyes when she said this bit. I just didn' understand any of this. I decided to change the subject.

"Will I ever get me memory back?"

At this, she brightened once more.

"Yes. In a couple of weeks, you'll remember everything."

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

There was an awkward pause. Who was this beautiful woman? Why did I hallucinate her? I needed to ask her about the apology.

"Elizabeth? I have just one more question."

"Ask away, Jack."

"In the locker, I had hallucinations. About you. In these hallucinations, you would kiss me, an' then do something vicious. Like, one minute, you're kicking me in the goods, or you shoot me in the head with a pistol, or you handcuff me to a mast of a ship. After all of these, you would say, 'I'm not sorry.' Then when you came to get me, you apologized. I don' understand, luv."

At this, she started to cry. Uh-oh. _Good going, Jack. _I wanted to know, but I certainly didn't want to see her upset. What did she do?

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stood up, wiping at her eyes.

"I-I have to go. I must speak to Will."

With that, she ran from the kitchen and out on deck. Bugger. What was wrong with her? She must have done something pretty bad to be this distraught about it. Had we been lovers at one point? No, o' course not. Not that I wouldn't want to be. Hopefully, I could get her to answer my questions. Oh, well. I decided to go up on deck meself, but leave her alone for a while if I saw her.

I hated seeing her so upset. A girl that beautiful and young has no right to be distraught, if you want me honest opinion. Seeing that the lass was having a conversation with the one they call Will, I decided to go after one of me own with Mr. Gibbs. Maybe he'll provide me some answers.

"Afternoon, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and smiled at me. "Afternoon, Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, so far. Except, we're supposed to be best mates. That's what I heard."

"Aye, it be true," Gibbs responded with pride in his voice.

"Good. I needed to ask you about Elizabeth. Do me and her- have we ever- I mean to say- do I- her- us-"

Seeming to get my meaning, Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "No, afraid not, sir. The lass is betrothed to Will Turner."

"Oh."

I couldn't keep the disappointment out of me voice.

"All right, then."


	7. Elizabeth 2

NOTE: Thanks everyone, who read and review this! It gives me the confidence to go on. In answer to one of your questions, you will find out why Elizabeth didn't tell Jack she left him behind in this chapter. Enjoy! :)

I felt bad. Jack deserved to know the whole truth, but I was too much of a coward to tell him. I remember my harsh words, when seeing Jack leaving the Pearl on the longboat. _Oh, you coward. _I'm not any better, in fact I'm worse. At least he had the decency to come back and abandon his most prized possession for all of our lives, while I deceived him with a kiss, and didn't leave him any means of escape, whatsoever.

I needed to talk to someone, and saw Will standing by the helm. He would help me and tell me what I needed to do. Jack came up a minute later, but luckily, went to talk to Mr. Gibbs.

"Will, I have to talk to you."

He looked concerned. This man was always concerned for my well being, which made me feel even guiltier. How many people am I going to hurt in my lifetime?

"What's wrong?"

"I told Jack about how he ended up in the locker, but I didn't tell him that _I _was the one to leave him. I told him just what I told you and the others, that he chose to stay behind on his own. Oh, goodness, Will, what should I have done?"

Will sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should have told him the whole truth, Elizabeth."

"You're right, of course, but say he forgave me, all right, but then once he got his memory back, he _hated _me? Or worse, he hated me if I told him, and then hates me once he gets his memory back, too?"

"Or, what if he forgives you both times?"

That was true. What if he did? He was a good man, after all, for a pirate, but I'm a pirate as well. If the shoe were on the other foot, I'd like to think I'd forgive him, but I just don't know.

"Even if he was angry, Elizabeth, he certainly wouldn't hate you, for he would understand why you did what you did."

"I've confused him, Will. Told him I wasn't sorry, and then apologized once we found him."

"Well, see, now you have to tell him for he'll be wondering why you keep apologizing."

Again, this was true. Making my decision, I nod my head.

"All right, Will. Once we're returned to the land of the living, I'll tell him everything. I just don't have the energy right now."

"I understand."

Will gave me a friendly hug, and I went to help out the other crew members the best that I could. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to tell Jack everything, and have him say all is forgiven, both now, and when he gets his memory back. I want to tell him I love him with all of my heart, and him tell me he feels the same way. I want to defeat Beckett and Jones, and sail off with Jack as my lover, and Will as my best friend. I want a happy ending. For all of us.


	8. Tia Dalma

NOTE: Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :) They make my day!

I 'ave known from 'de beginning that witty Jack be in love. I on'y didn' know who it be until I saw her. Elizabet' Swann. She was betrothed to young William Turnah' but I saw everyting that was going to happen. I knew dat his compass didn' work for him couldn't decide if he wanted to find the chest of Davy Jones, or the young pirate lass.

From 'de way she was acting I could tell 'der was something besides guilt behind those doe eyes. She was in love wit' Jack, but didn't exactly know it, or want to admit it. She would not have left him had she known, but now she does. She too scared to admit what she did to Jack, for she would be afraid of him answer. I know a lot of tings, but even I can't predict how he will react.

Young William sure looks sad. It break me heart, for he is such a handsome young lad, as well as a good man. He knows he no longer has Elizabet's love, but yet, him still love her. 'E has a touch of destiny about him, an' I have yet to tell him or the others this: But I know dat he will be the one to pierce the heart of Davy Jones. It's in the cards. William will soon come to see that it is a blessing in disguise that the woman he love fall in love with somebody else, for if 'dey still be together, then they would only get to see each udder once every ten years. Barbossa was brought back from the dead, not because he deserves to be back, which he don', but because _I _need him.

I be the goddess, Calypso, trapped in human form. There will be a gathering in Shipwreck Cove, amongst all 'de pirates, an' I brought Barbossa back for he's one of the nine pirate lords, as well as Jack Sparra'. Except with Jack, I probably would have brought him back anyway, for he's a good man. Can't say the same for his father, Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague, since he was part of the original Brethren that bound me in 'de first place. Barbossa knows that I can get rid of him just as easily as I brought him back if he does not agree to my terms. I must be set free. If 'de pirates go to war, 'den wif me being free, I will help them. Only me and Barbossa know 'dis. The others will find out as soon as we are out of the locker. It might have looked like a piece o' cake getting there, but getting out is the problem. Witty Jack will get his memory back soon, an' we all [especially Elizabet] are wondering what he will say, and what he will do once it 'tis.

Me an' Jack go way back. Oh, looky, I jus' made a rhyme. Even the great Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't know that I'm Calypso. He just looks upon me as a voodoo priestess. All o' the people by my swamp, whom were mourning Jack's demise, happened to be the slaves that he helped rescue from Beckett. Me, included. Dat's how we met. I jus' had to thank him properly, which I did wif a night of the greatest passion that that man will ever experience. O' course, he didn' know whom I really was, so I almost killed him, but luckily, he survived. I also gave him the magic compass that points to whatever or whomever he wants most in the world.

It was getting dark now, an' we looked down into the water at a bunch of lifeless bodies. It was so sad. Davy Jones should be here right now, collecting these poor souls, but 'e's not. Him corrupted his purpose, which is why he's all tentacly. Those two idiots, Pintel and Ragetti, wanting to drop cannon balls on them, but one look from me stopped them. Now, people in small row boats were going by.

"It's my father. We've made it back. Father, look here!"

Oh, no. Elizabet's father! The ones in the longboat, could not be brought back, seeing as how they were at peace.

"Elizabet'? Chil', we not be back."

The smile slid off her face as soon as I said 'dem words. Jack looked sad, too. An' confused.

"He's dead?"

"'fraid so."

"Why can't we bring him back, too?"

"Because witty Jack, him at peace."

Elizabeth broke into hysterical sobs, an' Will had to grab her and stop her from jumping into the water, and going after him, because she must not leave the ship. I felt bad, not being able to do anything, but at least I was able to bring back one person she cared about. An' that person was looking at her right now wif a look of longing.


	9. Elizabeth 3

NOTE: Thanks all for the lovely reviews! :)

Crying felt good. Letting it all out, was really helping me feel better. I was already upset from breaking Will's heart, and my guilt at leaving Jack for dead, and now, seeing that my father was killed made me really lose it. Cutler Beckett, the coward, had murdered my father. The only family I had left! Oh, I hate Beckett. Hate him with every fiber of my being. Jack and Will can have Jones, but Beckett's _mine. _

His death I really _won't _be sorry for! My father was an innocent man, who had nothing to do with what was going on right now, and he didn't deserve to be killed. Well, neither did Jack, but- Oh, just great, the guilt was coming back. It's like I'm being punished for hurting two of the nicest men I've ever met in my life. I told Will that I would be all right, I just needed to be alone for a while, and went down to my cabin. At least Will has a chance of saving his father, whereas, I can't save mine. But then again, he's with Mother now, and at peace. I'm still angry and upset, though. I never got the chance to say goodbye, or tell him how much I loved him. My father was a good man, and even though he was against piracy, he was still fair, and even he didn't agree with Jack's attempted hanging in Port Royal. He wanted me to marry James Norrington, but didn't force me to, and gave me his blessing when I told him that I wanted Will.

What would his words be if I told him that I now wanted Jack? Oh, I have such a headache. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, figuring it to be Will, but I was in for quite a shock when I saw that it was Jack himself.

"Hope I'm not intruding, Elizabeth."

"No, of course not. Do sit down."

Jack sat down in a chair, next to the bed that I was sitting on. Curled up like a ball.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, luv."

"Thank you, Jack, but I'll be all right."

Oh, would Jack have been as sweet and understanding and comforting if he had his memory back? Or would he be ignoring me? I needed to tell him the truth.

"Jack? Listen, I have something I have to tell you-"

Before I could say anything else, Will rushed into the room.

"You two have to get out on deck. We're getting to the part that's hard to get out of! We'll be going through this whirlpool, and we need all hands on deck."

Nodding, Jack and I followed Will out on deck. I was going to tell him, but wait, no, I had already agreed to tell him once we were free from the locker, and so far, we weren't out yet.

"Grab hold of something!" yelled Barbossa.

Everyone grabbed onto something tight. I hung onto the mast for dear life, and had to close my eyes when I looked at the shackles. Those things would probably haunt my nightmares for years! Here came the whirlpool. We would all get out of this, unharmed, and then I would tell Jack everything. I _will _tell Jack everything.

"Hold onto yer asses!" Barbossa yelled, as we went through the whirlpool. Oh, if we didn't make it out of here, it would all be my fault. For condemning Jack to his doom, it would be my fault that we were all about to die. Maybe go back to the locker and be stuck there, forever. All with no memories.

Water smacked me in the face as I felt the ship plunge forward. I will say one thing about Barbossa, I still don't like him, and still don't trust him, but he's good at steering a ship. Suddenly, the ship was flipped upside down, and we were all underwater. I turned my head, bubbles coming out of my mouth, and saw what everyone was doing. They were trying to upright the ship. I joined in, and luckily, it worked because we were plunged forward again, and this time, all laying on the deck, soaked in salt water.

"We're back!" I heard Marty yell, excitedly. Indeed, we were.

Everyone started to cheer, and jump up and down. The cheering ended, though, when Barbossa pulled out his pistol and pointed at Jack.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled, angrily. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't kill him! We just brought him back!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Whelp, I have no plans of shooting him, 'm just tryin' to make a point."

Jack looked confused. As did everyone else. "Point?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. The Brethren Court will be meeting in Shipwreck Cove. All nine pirate lords must be there, an' you and I happen to be two of 'em. We must defeat Beckett and Jones, an' together, the Brethren will come up with a battle plan."

"Oh. All right, then."

Barbossa put his pistol back in his holster. Well, we were back to the land of the living, and on our way to Shipwreck Cove. Well, I had to tell Jack now.

"Jack? We need to talk."


	10. Jack 3

NOTE: Hi, all! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me! :)

"'m bloody freezing," I said, as I tried to wrap my coat tighter around meself. Elizabeth an' I were in me cabin, because she said she needed to talk to me. The chills just would not leave me body.

We were out of the locker, yet, I was still cold! Nobody else was cold, except for me. Oh, why couldn't I remember who I was? They had told me that I would get me memory back in a couple o' weeks, but 'm sick an' tired of waiting. It seems like two _years _instead of two weeks.

"Come here, Jack, cover up."

Elizabeth motioned to me bunk, an' I quickly got under the covers. That's how bloody cold I was. I even left my coat on. Elizabeth went over to a cabinet, and pulled down an extra blanket, and draped it over me. She was being so good to me, it was hard not to be attracted to her. Unfortunately, she was in love with somebody else.

"You'll warm up soon enough. I promise."

I smiled at her words. She sure was a sweetheart for a pirate. Even though I was freezing, I really wanted to know what was on her pretty little mind.

"Jack, I have to confess something, just promise you won't say anything until I've spoken my piece."

"I promise, luv."

She was hesitating, and fiddling with her fingers. I could tell she was nervous. What for? I wasn't going to bite. _Not unless she wanted me to. _

"Jack?"

"What, luv?"

"I-you didn't volunteer to stay behind on your own. I-I tricked you. I kissed you to distract you, and then I handcuffed you to the mast of the ship, leaving you as Kraken bait so that we could all get away. After I did it, I told you that I wasn't sorry. Which was a lie. I've never been more sorry for anything in my life. Only Will and Tia Dalma know what I did. If I could go back in time, and change it, I would in a heartbeat."

Wow. This I was most definately not expecting. This sweet young lass just admitted that she deceived me an' left me for dead. At the hands of a slimy sea monster no less. That was... interesting. Very interesting to say the least. I didn' know what to say. Should I be angry? Hurt? Proud? All of the above?

"Jack, please say something."

I don' know what to say, I thought, staring at her eyes which looked on the verge of tears. What does one say to something like that? Finally, I just asked one simple question: "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because that monster was after you, not any of us. I thought that by leaving you behind, I would be saving everyone. I mostly did it for Will. But- it wasn't until after you were gone, that I realized something. It's not Will that I love. I mean, I love him, but I'm not _in love _with him. I'm in love with you, Jack. If I had known then that I was in love with you, I never would have been able to leave you behind. I'm sorry, Jack, so very sorry, and am willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Oh, bugger. She was in love with me? Oh, dear. Granted, I was very attracted to her, too, but it still doesn't change the fact that she left me for dead. But she's sorry, an' she didn' know she loved me when she left me. Still, I don' know. Could I trust her? Pirates are known for being liars and deceivers, but she seemed really sincere.

"Are you mad at me, Jack?"

That question broke me heart. The way she asked it, like a child. I sat up, an' wrapped me arms around her shoulders.

"No, 'm not mad, luv. You thought you were doing the right thing, an' I can tell how sincere you are in your apologies. All's forgiven."

"Oh, Jack."

Elizabeth caught me by surprise when she kissed me. Oh. Quickly, she pulled away.

"I-I better go."

"Wait a minute, Lizzie. I have feelings for you, too."

"But Jack, what about when you get your memory back?"

"Then you can tell me again how you feel when I get it back, an' I will still probably feel the same way."

"This side of you forgives me, but what about when you get your memory back?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, all right?"

"All right."

"Lay with me?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and lay down next to me, an' I wrapped me arms tightly around her waste. Yes, I forgive her, but would I forgive her once I got me memory back? I don' know. I hope so.


	11. James Norrington 2

NOTE: Hi, all! Thanks again for the reviews, and I know I don't always reply personally to them, but know that I read them, and really appreciate them, and I want to thank you all! :)

I hated that I was doing this. I didn't want to kill anyone, especially not Elizabeth. The woman whom I was engaged to for a short period of time. Even though I loved her, I knew that she didn't feel that way about me. She never did. It was always Will. Or Jack. I wasn't stupid, for I saw the way she looked at him when we were on that voyage to dig up the Dead Man's Chest.

There was a time where I would have given anything for her to look at me that same way. Only once would be enough. I knew that I had to let her go, because I knew that she never loved me. I wouldn't force her into anything she didn't really want to do. It broke my heart knowing that she only agreed to marry me if I went and saved Will Turner. Something else was gnawking at the back of my mind. What exactly happened when she was trapped on that island with Jack Sparrow? She didn't seem to be harmed in any way, and Jack wasn't a bad guy, and wasn't the type to rape anybody, but I still didn't trust him. Look at me, talking about trust, when I betrayed all of them by running off with the Chest. Will wanted it to free his father, Jack wanted it to save his life, and I wanted it to get my position in society back. Will and Jack had more understanding reasons for wanting the heart than I did, but they both took something from me. _Elizabeth. _This was my way of paying them back.

Mr. Mercer, Beckett's puppet was unfortunately, with me on this here voyage. What was I thinking? Agreeing to work for scum like Beckett? Oh, I've made a huge mistake. I needed to find Elizabeth and the others. I had to do something. I didn't want to harm any of them. I just wanted a normal, happy life free of criminals. What was so wrong with that? Even if I couldn't have Elizabeth, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her. Governor Swann would never forgive me. I haven't seen him in a few days, and I was starting to worry. Oh, well, it was probably nothing.

I hated these bloody powder wigs! I hated Beckett, I hated Mercer. I still wasn't too fond of Sparrow, but my hate for him isn't as strong as it is for Beckett and Mercer. Oh, what am I going to do? Do I dare risk losing my place in society- again- to save the one woman I cannot have, as well as her pirate friends? Yes. Of course, I will. To hell with the consequences! I would order my crew to hold their fire once we came upon their ship, and I would ask for permission to come aboard, and I would take it from there. What was I going to tell them?

Will Turner would certainly agree to helping Elizabeth get back home safe and sound, but what then? Elizabeth wouldn't agree to that, for she would want to stand and fight. Stubborn girl. Just like- oh, God. Just like Sparrow. I remember overhearing that conversation on the Dauntless between the two of them, about how they were both peas in a pod. For once, Sparrow made sense. Those two were a lot alike in so many ways. Both good people, who could be sneaky and cunning to get what they want. A Sparrow and a Swann. Oh, yes, the two of them definitely had a lot in common, and were both obviously attracted to one another, no matter how much they tried to deny it. Elizabeth can say her only love is Will, and Jack can say his only love is the sea, but I know better. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mercer.

"Norrington, there's a ship off in the distance. It's dark."

Great. "It's the Black Pearl, I'm sure of it. Give the crew orders not to attack yet."

Mercer just looked at me in confusion.

"Remember, Mercer, Beckett put me in charge of this here voyage, and these are my demands."

"Aye, sir," Mercer said, walking off, with a look on his face like he had just sucked on a sour lemon.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth," I whispered to myself.


	12. Will 2

NOTE: Thanks, everyone, for your reviews! :)

The Endeavor was coming towards the Black Pearl, and I could make out the image of James Norrington. This was most definitely not good. He's the one that took the heart to Beckett, and now they were coming after us. I just wanted to free my father and end this stupid thing once and for all. Maybe I could work something out with the Company? No, I won't be able to.

It made my blood boil to think of Norrington working for Beckett. On this here voyage I found out that Beckett was more evil than Davy Jones himself. He was always evil, and had no reason to be. Beckett was more the devil than Jones. Where were Jack and Elizabeth? Had she told him the truth? Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Right now we have other issues to deal with.

Barbossa started yelling at some crew members to run below and prepare the cannons, but Norrington surprised us all by saying, "That won't be necessary. Permission to come aboard?"

I looked at Barbossa who looked both shocked and disappointed by the fact that there wasn't going to be a battle. Yet.

"Permission granted."

A wooden plank was set up, and Norrington, along with Mercer, and a couple of members came onto the Pearl.

"We have no wish to fight any of you," Norrington said.

"Uh-, Admiral Norrington-"

Norrington gave Mercer a look that clearly said, _Shut up. _He then continued:

"We want Elizabeth Swann. No, we have no wish to harm her. We want to return her back safely to Port Royal to her father."

My eyes arched at this. "Her father's dead."

"What? No. It- it's not possible."

Before I could answer, Barbossa spoke.

"Afraid it is. He's at peace now. Last we saw of him, he was in a rowboat heading towards his reward. The lass was mighty distraught."

Norrington's jaw dropped at this, causing me to roll my eyes. He was obviously a very good _actor. _He should be doing plays instead of working for the EITC. Without thinking, I raised my fist and punched Norrington as hard as I could in the jaw. I wasn't sorry.

"Ouch! What the hell, Turner?!"

"Don't play innocent, Norrington. You took the heart, and you murdered Elizabeth's father!"

"I may have taken the heart, but I assure you, I had nothing to do with the Governor's murder. Look, I'm telling the truth. I do want Elizabeth to get home safely. You, too. I don't wish to start a war with any of you, I just want my place in society. That's it."

I still didn't know if I should believe a word he said. He did still love Elizabeth, and who knew what he had in mind. I still loved her too, but I had no plans on betraying anybody's trust.

"Face it, Norrington, you didn't take the heart just to get a place in society. You took it as revenge because you couldn't handle the fact that Elizabeth didn't love you."

It was my turn to be punched in the jaw. Well, I suppose I had that one coming. Tit for tat. Everyone else just stood watching, stunned by our fight. Where the bloody hell were Elizabeth and Jack?

"May I at least speak to Elizabeth?"

"You can do whatever you want. You will, anyway, although, I don't know where she is at the moment."

My words were true. I didn't know. She was obviously talking to Jack, but I didn't know where. They could be in the rum cellar, in the kitchen, in one of the cabins. Who knew? Just as Norrington was about to go look for her, here she came with Jack right behind her. To my shock, they were holding hands. He must have returned her feelings.

"Elizabeth!"

Norrington ran and embraced Elizabeth, and I watched with satisfaction, she did not return the embrace. I didn't blame her.

"You murdered my father."

The look that had appeared on Norrington's face I had never seen before. It looked like Elizabeth had just reached into his chest, pulled out his heart and set it on fire.

"Elizabeth, I have just found out, and I promise, I had nothing to do with it. It was Beckett, obviously, but I didn't know. I swear, Elizabeth."

"It's Miss Swann to you, Norrington."

Elizabeth turned to walk away, but Norrington grabbed her arm. Me and Jack both reached for our swords and pointed them at him. Mercer and the other two crew members with Norrington pulled out their own swords and pointed them at us.

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen. Elizabeth, I mean, Miss Swann, please listen to me. I have come to help you. Beckett wants us to kill all of you, but I want to bring you and Mr. Turner back to Port Royal, and I will leave the rest of the crew alone."

"Will can do whatever he pleases, but I am not returning to Port Royal. I am staying on the Pearl with Jack. We've- I- That is to say-"

"We're in love," Jack put in causing both Norrington and myself to flinch.

"Sparrow, you're trembling. I never thought I'd see you be nervous over anything."

"'m not nervous. I'm bloody freezing! Side effects from being trapped in the locker an' all."

"You were in the locker?"

"Yes. Apparently, the sea beastie caught up to me. I've also lost my memory."

"I see. And you have the same feelings for Miss Swann?"

Before Jack could answer, Elizabeth spoke. "Yes, he does. Not that it's any business of yours. Will and I have decided to remain friends, and me and Jack are in love."

"Oh. But Elizabeth-"

"No buts, James. We need to end this now. You are our enemy, and we won't hesitate in killing any of you."

Wow. This side of Elizabeth scared me a little bit. She had every right to be angry, but it was still scary.

"We'll let you go for now, Elizabeth, but I swear to all that is holy, that I had no idea about your father's death. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

With that, Norrington and his crew went back over to the Endeavor. As soon as the plank was removed, I walked up to Elizabeth.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I-"

"Do you think he murdered your father?"

"I did at first, but now I don't. Will, what happened to your jaw?"

"Oh. Norrington hit me. I hit him first. I may have said some things that deserved a punch as well."

She rolled her eyes at this, causing me to smile. We both looked over at Jack who was talking to Cotton's parrot.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes. He understands and forgives me."

"What about when he gets his memory back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, he still understands."


	13. Elizabeth 4

NOTE: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you have a happy Easter weekend! :)

It was driving me crazy! My head was itching, and I couldn't help scratching it. My hair probably looked like I had just got out of bed. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waste.

"What in the world have you done to your hair, Lizzie?"

"I haven't bathed in weeks, Jack, and the itch is driving me up the wall."

"Well, we're pirates, aren't we? Since when do pirates bathe?"

This gave me an idea. Like I said to Jack before he was taken by the Kraken, I was so ready to be married, and I don't mean as a wife, I mean, well, you know. I am a pirate now, and I don't care if it's right or wrong.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you- I mean, if I could manage to get a large tub and some hot water, would you consider taking a bath with me?"

This caught him by surprise. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat at the look on his face.

"I would love to, darling, but aren't you a- well, a um-"

I turned around, and now, I had my arms around his waste, and his were on my shoulders.

"Yes, I am, but I don't see any harm in us having a bath together. Just because we'll be naked doesn't mean we're going to do anything to each other... _yet_."

His eyes lit up at the sound of that. Hopefully, Jack will be the same when he gets his memory back. I love him so much, and can't stand the thought of him hating me.

"All right, sweet pea, we will have a bath. Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure, Captain Sparrow."

I did want a bath, desperately. Obviously, there was nothing on this ship I could use to wash my hair, but the fact that I could at least wet it, would make me feel a little bit better. The Cook brought in a tub and some hot water, as well as a couple of towels, and to my shock, Tia Dalma walked in, carrying what looked like a bar of soap, and some product so that I could wash my hair. I thanked her, and was left alone with Jack. The water was ready for us, and he grinned wickedly as he started to undress. I gulped.

I could not believe this. I was about to see the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow naked. He took off his coat, and then his shirt, and a lump formed in my throat. He was so good looking. Dirty or clean, Jack Sparrow was one handsome man. I could feel goosebumps starting to form on my arms, as he took off his belt, and then his boots. Finally, the pants. Oh, here it comes. I have never seen a naked man before. Suddenly, Jack laughed.

"You sure are beautiful when you blush."

Always the charmer, amnesia or not. All right, here goes. Jack was completely naked now, and I stood, staring fascinated at his... manhood. After staring at it for ten seconds, Jack suddenly started to shiver.

"Damn cold!"

"Get in the tub, Jack. The water will warm you up."

Jack stepped into the water and sat down, and motioned for me to join him. I hesitated.

"'tis only fair, luv. You saw my goods, now it's time I see yours."

It amazed me that Jack had amnesia. He talked the same way as before. Maybe he was starting to get a little bit of his memory back. One could hope. I was quicker than Jack at getting undressed. I was hesitant at first, but I wanted nothing more than to get in that tub, and relax with him.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined, Elizabeth."

His words touched my heart. He sure had a way. What woman wouldn't want him? His eyes are the color of dark chocolate, he's free to do whatever he wants, he's a good man, he has a great sense of humor, etc. How could any woman _not _want him?

I climbed in the tub, and sat with my back against his stomach, and lay my head on his chest. Mmm, it felt nice. After relaxing for a few minutes, Jack washed my hair for me. Oh, the smell of the stuff to wash it was incredible. It smelled like coconuts. The feel of Jack's fingers going through my hair as he washed it, felt so good! He then used the soap and washed my body, but stopped when he got to my special area, and I took over from there.

All right, now that I was clean, it was Jack's turn, and he didn't object in the slightest. This would be the first time I would see Jack without his red bandana. I removed it, and noticed a scar on his forehead. I leaned up and kissed it.

"What was that for, luv?"

"You have a scar on your forehead. It's adorable."

Jack smirked, and I washed his hair. It wasn't easy, what with all the dreadlocks. To my shock, I saw that he didn't have any lice or dandruff whatsoever. Hmm, interesting. His hair even smelled nice. Once he got his memory back, I would have to ask him how. He would probably just respond that he was Captain Jack Sparrow. After I finished washing him, we went back to relaxing. This was the first bath we've had in weeks, and it was wonderful! We were a few hours away from Shipwreck Cove, anyway.

It was so peaceful and nice, but suddenly, Jack pushed me forward, and jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waste.

"What in the bloody hell am I doing in a tub? With _you _of all people?"

Oh, no. His memory was back.

"And why is it bloody freezing in here?!"

I got out of the tub, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Jack, please let me explain-"

"Is this another hallucination? Am I in the locker still?"

"No, you're safe now. We're on the Black Pearl."

The look on Jack's face was pure anger. It scared me. I've seen Jack annoyed and frustrated, but I have never seen him angry. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Get the fuck out of me cabin, you backstabbing murderess!"

My eyes widened at his cruel tone. I have never heard Jack curse like that before. I couldn't control the tears, they just came out.

"Jack, I'm sorry!"

"Why should I believe you, eh? Why should I believe anyone? _This pirate just saved the graceful Miss Swann from drowning, I know, let's clap him in irons and put him in jail. Will you come with me to save Miss Swann from undead pirates? I know, after he helps me, why don't I knock him out with an oar an' leave him to the bloody wolves? I know, after saving Miss Swann from being killed during battle, let's repay him by trying to slap him and calling him a wretch. I know, let's get Jack drunk and get him to spill his guts, an' then burn all his rum. I know, let's have Jack kill Barbossa, then try to hang him. I know, let's have Jack agree to abandon his most prized possession, then betray him with a kiss, and leave him to the mercy of a giant sea creature. I know, let's do the right thing and have Jack free a bunch of slaves, an' then brand him, and force him to watch as his ship is sunk to the depths."_

"Oh, my God. Jack, I-I-"

"Get out, Elizabeth."

I nodded, quickly dried myself off, and got back into my clothes, and left the cabin. Oh, poor Jack. Oh, I had no idea all of that was bottled up inside of him. What have I done?


	14. Jack 4

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! :)

What the hell was I doing in a bloody tub? With Elizabeth Swann of all bloody people? The last thing I remember was charging into the Kraken's mouth, and then darkness. I wake up in a tub with my murderess. Even though I didn't show it at the time, I was furious with her. That smirk I gave her was the same one I gave to Barbossa as he was marooning me.

Her betrayal was what made me finally snap. 'm bloody sick an' tired of doing the right thing, only to get hurt in the end. Whenever I've tried to help somebody, they would turn around and stab me in the back. The fact that Elizabeth Swann, the only woman I can honestly say I've ever had strong feelings for other than lust, had betrayed me in the worst possible way. She does not know this, but I would have stayed. Yes, I was a coward, yes, I didn't tell them the truth about me debt, but that still does not give anyone the right to leave me for dead, especially after I've saved them on more than one occasion. I wonder what dear William thinks of his beloved's mutiny against me? She was lucky I just screamed an' cursed at her, for what I was feeling was rage. I wanted to hurt her, make her suffer the way she had made me suffer. Make her feel like a fool like she made me feel. I _hate _her. All that traitorous bitch ever did was whine an' complain. _Save me, save Will. You're a good man, Jack. You lack a sense of honor and decency and a moral center, and personal hygiene. I don't entirely trust you. I'm not sorry. _

I HATE HER! That woman has been nothing but trouble from the beginning. If I had known what a pest the woman was going to be, I would have told Will to let Barbossa kill her. Every man that fancies her is too good for her, anyway. Oh! Rum. I need rum.

I went out on deck and didn't see any sign of her. Good. Maybe she and that pretty boy whelp of hers jumped ship or took off in a dingy. Good riddance. I saw Master Gibbs up at the helm!

"Ahoy, matey!"

Gibbs smirked. "Ahoy, Jack."

"I'm out of the locker, I see?"

At this, Gibbs' eyes lit up. "Jack! You got your memory back?"

What the-? My memory?

"I lost my memory?"

"Aye. We sailed to the ends of the Earth, and when we found you, you didn't remember any of us, or who you were. Tia Dalma said you would get your memory back, and it seems you have. Yes, we're out of the locker. We're on our way to Shipwreck Cove."

"And why be that?"

"Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, and has taken over the seas. The Brethren Court is gathering. You and Barbossa are both pirate lords-"

_Barbossa? _"Hector? He's dead!"

"Afraid not, sir. Tia Dalma brought him back. He's the one that lead us to the locker. Don't worry, he has no plans on mutiny. Right now, all the pirates are working together against Beckett and Jones."

Never thought I would see the day. Me an' Barbossa working side by side. Again. Oh, I need rum.

I made my way down to the rum cellar, when whom should I find but none other than Elizabeth Swann. Oh, bugger. Gritting my teeth, I walked past her and reached up on the shelf to get a bottle of me favorite drink.

"Jack?"

_Just ignore her, just ignore her. _

"Jack? Please say something."

Her voice was cracking. Oh, bugger it. The woman wouldn't leave me alone until I said something.

"What?"

"I am so sorry, Jack. I had no idea that so many people betrayed you, or how you really felt. You may be a pirate, but you're a human being with real feelings. I've hurt you. I've hurt you so many times. Not just by sending you to your death, but for all the mean things I've ever said to you. I am so, so sorry, Jack."

Oh, no. Here come the water works. No, I could not- would not break. This woman left me to _die._ How can I possibly forgive that? Sighing, I handed her a bottle of rum. She took it and then took a hearty swig.

"My father is dead. Beckett had him murdered. We can't bring him back because he's at peace. I am no longer betrothed to Will. He saw the kiss, and he knows what I did, and he knows that I no longer love him. I'm in love with you, Jack. At the time, I didn't know it. After you were gone was when I found out how I really feel about you. If I had known then, I wouldn't have left you."

Before I could say anything, the lass handed me back the bottle of rum and went back out on deck. Oh, bugger. Did she just confess how much she loved me? She did feel bad, after all. She really was sorry. Maybe I was too rough on the lass. Oh, there was so much on my mind. The Brethren Court. Barbossa back on _my _ship. Finding out that I had amnesia, and that Elizabeth Swann is in love with me, and that Beckett is in control of the seas. Oh, me poor head. Why must things always be so bloody complicated?


	15. Cutler Beckett

NOTE: Thanks all for the wonderful reviews! :)

What the hell was that Norrington thinking?! I wanted him to eliminate all those blasted pirates, but instead he lets them go? Mercer has just filled me in on what happened, and apparently, that little hussy, Elizabeth Swann, is now in a relationship with Jack Sparrow. Woman sure does get around, doesn't she? She thinks I'm afraid of her? I know that she wants revenge for what happened to her father, but he chose his own fate. I am not sorry for what I did. The Governor was no longer any use to me, so I had him taken care of.

It was all Jack Sparrow's fault. Had he not betrayed me years ago by freeing my cargo, and costing the company a lot of money. It wasn't just his fault, but Elizabeth Swann's and Will Turner's as well. They chose to save Jack from the hangman's noose, and James Norrington just let Sparrow escape right under his nose. I purposely waited until the lovely Miss Swann's wedding day to make the arrest. I had to wait a year, but the wait was worth it. As it turns out, the happy couple weren't exactly friends with Sparrow, but acquaintances. That was their story, anyway. Now Miss Swann was no longer with Turner, but with Sparrow. I'm going to have them all hanged, I don't care if Norrington is on my side or not. I shall have him hanged as well. That man simply didn't belong in the navy. I will eliminate anyone and everyone who isn't dressed properly, who is covered in dirt, etc. I don't care if they are pirate or not, if they even look like a pirate, they will be hanged.

I'm not doing this because I want to protect the community. I could care less. I'm doing this out of sheer enjoyment. It gives me an excuse to kill people. I am in control of the seas now, and I can assure you, that anyone who is against me will suffer. I remember the night when Sparrow freed my cargo. Oh, I had been angry. So angry in fact, that I was seething. I never liked the man, and with good reason.

As revenge, I had his ship, The Wicked Wench, sunk to the depths, and then forced two guards to hold him down in a chair while I put the hot iron onto his arm and branded the letter P onto him. He cringed his teeth, but he didn't scream or beg for mercy. Even if he had, I wouldn't have given it to him. I'm not a fair man. I hate almost everyone, except for Mercer, as he's my most loyal servant.

I needed to know where the pirates would be gathering. I had an inkling feeling that they were all uniting to fight me and the rest of the company. Well, they wouldn't win. Not by a long shot. They had a choice. They would either fight, or turn themselves in and face the hangman's noose. Either way, they would all die. I had special plans for Miss Swann, though. Before killing her, I am going to take her. Oh, yes. She is just the type of woman that will slake my lust. It will be a real pleasure, forcing her against her will, to bed me. Especially since she's now Sparrow's woman, and by hurting her, I will be hurting him as well.


	16. Will 3

NOTE: Hi, all! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

Yeah, Jack was angry with her, all right. He actually cursed at her! Even though Jack had a right to be angry, he had no right to cuss at her like that. Elizabeth only did what she thought was right at the time, even though, it wasn't. How many people has Jack killed in his lifetime? Wouldn't he have done the same if the shoe were on the other foot? Well, it's none of my business, not anymore. It's between them. Still... I looked over at Jack, to find him, surprisingly not at the helm, but at the rail, looking out at the water. We were almost to Shipwreck Cove. Around twenty-five to thirty minutes.

I never thought I would see the day where I have become friends with pirates, or become one myself. When I was growing up, I had detested pirates, for I thought them all evil, and all killers. Cold blooded killers. I was wrong. It turns out not all of them are bad. Some are, well, a lot are, but there's some good as well. My father was a pirate, Jack's a pirate, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, etc, and it appears that Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti, have all turned over a new leaf. Me and Elizabeth were now pirates but also good people. There was some good and some bad in everybody. It's not just a black and white issue. I don't know when Elizabeth had fallen in love with Jack, or why. His breath smelled like a donkey's backside, he was covered in dirt, he always walked like he was drunk. But I'm wrong in judging him like that. I haven't been clean for weeks now, but... wait a minute. Jack did look cleaner. Well, clean. I couldn't see any traces of dirt on him, and his hair seemed a little... shiny. Could he have-? No. No way. Captain Jack Sparrow would die before getting into a bath tub. Unless Elizabeth-? She looked clean, too. Did they-? Oh, I didn't even want to think these thoughts, but like I said, it's their business, not mine. I am no longer involved. I'm just a friend here to listen, not to interfere. Oh, forget it. Elizabeth was sitting on the steps that lead up to the helm, her eyes on Jack.

Jack wasn't paying her any mind. Either he didn't know she was sitting there watching him, or he did, but didn't care. Like I said, forget it. I had to do something. I walked up to Jack first.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"In private?"

"Yes?"

"Well, then, would you kindly tell the lovely Miss Swann to quit staring at me?"

I turned to look at Elizabeth, and I thought she was going to break down and cry, but instead, she stood up, looking angry.

"Damn it, Jack! What more do you want from me?! I said I was sorry, I don't know how many times! I love you! I told you that if I had known I loved you then, I never would have left you! I never plan on leaving you again! Whether you return my love or not, I will never betray you like that again! I've done nothing but beat myself up over it! I agreed to sail to the ends of the Earth, possibly risking death for us all to find you! I told you everything, and you said you forgave me!"

Jack arched an eyebrow at this. I wanted to say something, but Jack spoke before I could.

"Oh, yes, of course. While I didn' know whom I was. That unknown personality forgave you, but _I _do not. Savvy?"

"Go to hell, Jack."

"Been there, done that."

Angry, Elizabeth marched off down to her cabin. I noticed that Jack was watching her leave, with a look of sadness and longing on his face. Like he regretted the things he just said.

"Jack, come on. I can tell you're not that angry with her anymore."

At this, he just shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, whelp, I'm not, really. Just trying to show her how much she hurt me by hurting her as well."

"Yes, but don't you think you've punished her long enough? She was telling the truth, Jack. She is sorry, and she does love you."

"I thought you'd be happy about all this, William. Mean ol' Jack treats her rotten, you comfort her, an' she falls back in love with you."

Now it was my turn to be angry. "Why would I want that, Jack?! I don't want Elizabeth to be unhappy! Do I still love her? Yes. Do I want her back? Yes. But not if she's unhappy. Why she loves you, I have no idea, but she does! More than she ever loved me. She only agreed to marry Norrington so that he would agree to save me! But I think she was confused between me and you. In the end, it turns out the man she really loves and wants is you. Don't keep pushing her away, Jack. Tell her you forgive her. You may be a pirate, but I know you're a good man, and I know deep down in your heart that you have feelings for her, too."

Before waiting for Jack to reply, I took off for it was my turn at the helm, anyway. Hopefully, he would stop being stubborn and tell Elizabeth how he really and truly feels. It was ridiculous!


	17. Barbossa

NOTE: Thanks for reading and the reviews! :)

We have finally arrived at the Cove. Jack [the pirate] was nervous about this gathering, for he owed everyone here money. Myself included. Tia Dalma brought me back from the land of the dead, because she needs me. She needs Jack. We are Pirate Lords, and she needs us. Tia Dalma is Calypso, trapped in human form.

Only the Pirate Lords can release her from her human bonds. My goal here was to convince the Brethren to release her. Unlike Jack, I pay my debts. Marty and Cotton were put in charge of the Pearl, while the rest of us went inside for the meetin'.

Sure enough, everyone else was there. Mistress Ching, Sao Feng, Gentleman Jocard, Capitaine Chevalle, Captain Ammand, Sri Sumbhajee, Captain Vallenueva, and me and Jack. Speaking of Jack, he was awfully quiet, which was quite rare for him. The two of us have come to an understanding. We will argue over whom is rightful owner of the Black Pearl after this war is over. I hate him, an' he hates me. No love lost between us at all.

"Well, are we all here?" Sao Feng asked.

"Aye!"

"Very good. No point beatin' around the bush. I say, we stay here in the Cove. We all have enough food and supplies to last us about a month. The EITC doesn't know about this place, and by then, maybe they'll give up."

"I agree with Sao Feng," came the voice of Mistress Ching.

What the-? No, no. That would be stupid.

"I say we release Calypso. The first Brethren were the ones who bound her in her bones. If we release her, maybe she will show us mercy and take down the whole Company as well as Davy Jones for all of us. She would owe us for setting her free."

To my shock, and dismay, the entire room started to laugh. My idea wadn' any funnier than Sao Feng's! Finally, Jack spoke up.

"I think not, mate. That could lead to trouble for us all. Calypso is unforgivable. A woman scorned which like hell hath no fury. It would be stupid to attempt to release her. As well as stupid as to stay holed up in the Cove, watching our backs, praying to whatever Gods may be, that we will be safe. That's not what freedom's all about. Are we or are we not, men- and women- whom desire to be free? 'm fit as a cucumber to fight the Company and Davy Jones. We want freedom, we need to fight for it. When an' where, I've no idea, but we have no other choice. By not fighting, we will all be looked at as cowards for the rest of our days, and I for one, _hate _being referred to as a coward."

When Jack said that, I noticed that his eyes turned to glare at Elizabeth Swann, who looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise betwixt the two birds? I never thought I would see the day where Jack Sparrow would want to fight instead of trying to talk his way out of the situation. The Locker has changed him, quite a lot. He was quite charming when we got him back. 'tis a shame he's recovered his memory.

I expected everyone to argue or to laugh, like they had done to me, but instead, the room was silent. Suddenly, Captain Chevalle stood up.

"I agree with Captain Sparrow. We must fight!"

Soon, all the other pirate lords, and even pirates who weren't lords agreed. I turned to Elizabeth. She and Jack were angry with each other, perhaps she would take my side.

"What do you say to all this, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann, and I agree with Jack."

What? No! I turned to Will, who nodded his head. "Jack."

Of course, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti agreed with Jack as well. I would fight, but I would make damned sure that Calypso was released first before anything else.


	18. Elizabeth 5

Well, it looked like we were going to war. I did agree with Jack, for why should we stayed holed up like a bunch of cowards, and what good was freeing Calypso going to do? Jack's idea was the one that made the most sense after all. Granted, I can't really go around calling the ones who voted to stay hidden in the Cove cowards, especially since I've done some cowardly acts myself.

Oh, why wouldn't Jack forgive me? What did I have to do? What did I have to say? How long did he intend on punishing me for? I needed to get him alone. While everyone else was standing around talking about what to do next, I looked around for Jack and saw he was nowhere in sight. Where the devil could he be? Nobody seemed to notice, so I slipped away and decided to look around for him. He couldn't have gotten very far.

I have never been in this place before, so it was very hard to find him, especially since the area I was walking in was really dark with only one or two lanterns on the walls. I was going to make that idiot listen to me, make him forgive me. There was something else nagging at the back of my mind. How did Jack know that I had called him a coward? For the only time I ever said it, was when I saw him rowing away from the Pearl during the Kraken attack. I continued to search, but I was starting to grow tired, so just decided to head back to the meeting when I heard a voice say: "Looking for me, Miss Swann?"

Jack appeared out of the darkness, looking haunted. _Oh, Jack. What on Earth have I done to you?_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. Why did you come all the way back here?"

"Needed to be alone with me thoughts."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, I'll just let you alone. We can talk later."

Jack shook his head at me. "Just say what ever it is you have to say, woman, and be done with it."

"Jack, I'm not going to keep apologizing for what I did. I've apologized more than enough. I've rescued you, I've told you my true feelings."

"I don't believe you. I believe that you're sorry but I don' believe you have any romantic feelings towards me at all. Pure lust, is what I say."

Oh, that was so not true! I loved him. Very much so. More than anything in the whole world.

"You don't believe me? Hand me your compass."

At this, Jack just smirked. "Persuade me."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Jack."

"Persuade me."

Fine. He wanted to play, I would play. I walked up to him, backing him up towards the wall and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked amused.

"Don' think a kiss is going to work again, darling. You may fool me once, but you w- Ohh!"

I slid my hand into his pants, and cupped him. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw a bead of sweat on his brow. I was enjoying every minute of his discomfiture, so I decided to stroke. He nearly convulsed. I knew he wasn't expecting this. It would be fun to torture him a little bit more, so I leaned forward and trailed kisses along his neck, and even brought my tongue out to suck on it.

"Oh, Liz-"

I have never done anything like this in my life. I'm no longer the prim and proper Governor's daughter. I am a pirate. I loved Jack, physically and emotionally.

I knew that Jack was about to release, but I wasn't going to let him. Call me cruel, but I don't care. I used my other hand to pull the compass off his belt, and then I stopped stroking him.

His entire face was covered in sweat now.

"That wasn't fair, Lizzie."

"Pirate."

I opened the compass, and we both watched as the arrow pointed in his direction.

"See?"

"Oh."

"That doesn't mean you love me. You _want _me, but-"

"Jack Sparrow, listen to me! I want you because I love you! I swear on pain of death!"

At this, he smirked.

"What?"

"I knew you'd come over to me side eventually, luv. I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Aye, I do. Very much so."

"Oh, Jack."

I leaned up and kissed him, and then decided to show him mercy. I unbuttoned his pants, and bent down on my knees and took him into my mouth. You're probably wondering how I learned to do all of these things since for most of my life, I've been sheltered. But I've read the books that were on board the Pearl, and that's how I found out.

"Oh, Lizzie, please-"

I deep throated him, and he tasted really good. He was moaning in pleasure, and it gave me a thrill that I was able to do this to him. And I'm a virgin. I want him to pleasure me, too, but I can wait until we're back on board the Pearl.

Finally, he reached his climax. I stood up, and wiped my mouth.

"You taste very good, Captain Sparrow, if I do say so myself."

I leaned upward into his face, and whispered softly into his ear. "I know what you taste like. Later, I want you to taste me."

With that, I bit gently on his ear, and headed back to the meeting room with a satisfied grin on my face.


	19. Will 4

NOTE: Hey, all! What's up? Sorry for the long wait. Me and my family have just moved into a new house, so I haven't really had the time or energy to write, well, okay, I had some time, just not the energy. LOL. Anyway, I'm back, and thanks for all your reviews and support! Here's the next chapter. :)

This was giving me a headache. Listening to the entire Brethren talk about the upcoming war. I know we had to discuss it, but it was really tiring. I just wanted to go back to the Pearl, get in my hammock, and go to sleep. We've been here going on three hours, just talking, and I was almost nodding off, but forced myself to stay awake. Well, at least something good was taking place right now. Elizabeth and Jack seemed to have made up, for they kept smirking at each other and winking.

It was good but annoying, too. I never thought I would see the day that the great Captain Jack Sparrow would fall in love. He loved women, yes, but I've never seen him actually be _in love, _and I have to say I'm glad. Am I upset that Elizabeth no longer wants me? Yes, but all I care about is her happiness. At least I still have her friendship, and that's better than nothing. I was brought out of my thoughts, when who should walk in but Tia Dalma. The room suddenly grew quiet.

"Calypso," Barbossa said.

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. Tia Dalma was Calypso? Seriously?

"Aye. You all trapped me in human form, an' I want to be free. I shall help you all in this battle if you set me free. You have me words."

Before anyone could say anything, someone else walked in. A man with dark brown eyes, black dreadlikes, a hat, and a small guitar. He was the spitting image of Jack. Only a little bit older. Well, all right, a lot older. He could probably be Jack's uncle or father. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Why should we trust you... Calypso?" The man spoke in a rough and haggard voice. I looked over at Jack who was tensed up. Oh. Must be bad blood between them.

Tia Dalma, or Calypso, rather, just smiled. Her smile was scary. Had her teeth not been pure black, she would have been very attractive.

"You are one to talk about trust, Cap'n Teague. You and the rest of de Brethren were de ones to bind me in this prison. I want out, an' in exchange I will help you defeat Davy Jones an' de Company. I also happen to know who be 'de new Captain of 'de Flying Dutchman, who will kill him and take him place. That person be in 'dis room right now. I will not say who, but he- or she- be here. I give my word, dat I will help in this war, if you all agree to set me free."

Could she be trusted? I mean, she did bring Barbossa back, after all. It was a long shot, but I voted that we trust her. Soon, everyone agreed. Barbossa had a proud smirk on his face, and looked over in Jack's direction, causing him to roll his eyes.

Finally, the meeting was adjourned and everyone was allowed to go do whatever they pleased. We knew the Company would find out where we were, we just didn't know when. Once they found us, we would go to war, but we planned on being prepared every second of every day until that day came, for we did not want a surprise attack.

I looked over and saw Jack whispering something into Elizabeth's ear, and saw her face turn three different shades of red. I shuddered at the thought of what he said to her. I yawned and decided to head back to my hammock. It has been a long voyage, and I just wanted some sleep.

Before leaving, though, I walked up to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Well, I see you two love birds have finally decided to stop being stubborn?"

"Aye, we have, mate. Couldn' stay mad at the lass for long even if I wanted to."

Before I couldn respond to that, Elizabeth spoke. "Exactly, and I wouldn't let him stay mad at me."

Jack just grinned and kissed Elizabeth on top of the head, causing her to smile.

"Well, I'm going back to the Pearl to get some sleep. Good night, Elizabeth."

I leaned forward and gave her a friendly kiss on the mouth. It was just a quick kiss, and suddenly, Jack burst out laughing. What was so funny? Elizabeth flushed. Wait a minute. What was that taste? Oh, who knows? I was too tired to worry about it. As I walked off, I heard Elizabeth say, "Shut it, Jack!"


	20. Jack 5

NOTE: Hi, all! Thanks for the reviews! :)

"Lizzie?"

"Mmm?"

"Where did you learn to do... those things?"

Elizabeth looked up at me, smiling wickedly. We were now in me cabin aboard the Black Pearl, and kissing. I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that William kissed her an' she still had me taste in her mouth. Lizzie managed to stop my laughter when she stuck her tongue in me ear, an' I quickly scooped her up, and practically ran back to the ship with her. I needed to have her and soon.

"I read it in a book. Remember when I told you I was ready to be married? I wasn't talking about the fact that I was ready to be a wife. I was ready for physical love. I was confused for quite a while, too. Jack, I have another confession to make. When you gave me your compass, whenever I held it, it always pointed in your direction. At first, I really didn't think much of it, because I'm a virgin, and you are a very handsome and charming man, and Will was nowhere in sight, so it's natural that I would want you. It turns out I've loved you all along, and I have no intentions of ever letting you out of my sight again. From now on, we stick together. I found that book somewhere down below, and well, _curiosity, _you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh. O' course, curiosity. That seemed to be our word. Well, she was certainly a fast learner, for what she did was amazing, an' now it was my turn to make her feel good.

"You do know, luv, that this might hurt just a wee bit? You are after all a virgin, and..."

"Yes, Jack, I read that part, too. I know it might hurt, but I also know the pain doesn't last very long."

"Too right you are, dearie. Elizabeth, before we have our little fun, I must confess, that I was never really that mad at you about what you did. Hurt, yes, but not mad. I suppose I was just trying to show you how much you hurt me, by snapping at you. I never hated you for what you did. I could never hate you. I love you, Elizabeth Swann, an' if you did it again, I would still love you."

"Oh, Jack, my love, I will never do it again."

"I know, just wanting to reassure you. Now come on, let's have some fun."

She laughed, as I went back to kissing her. Mmm, mmm. This has always been me fantasy. To make Elizabeth Swann _mine _an' mine alone. I knew from the very beginning that she wasn't meant to be cooped up on land, wearing tight corsets, sewing shirts, and going to balls. _Hahaha balls. _I know 'm perverted, but who cares. Anyway, this woman had a bunch of men that wanted her. James Norrington, Will Turner, an' o' course, my mutual enemy, Hector Barbossa had planned on having his way with her before killing her. Luckily, me an' the whelp were able to rescue her.

I never thought that I would see Elizabeth again after she an' Will helped free me from the gallows. I figured she an' Will would end up together an' be married, an' never give me another thought. I always thought about Elizabeth, though. I would often go to Tortuga to slake my lust with Scarlett and Giselle, an' the entire time I was picturing it was Elizabeth. This actually scared me a little. I couldn't even get me compass to work properly. Maybe it was just the fact that she's breathtakingly beautiful, and I wasn't able to have her. I didn't want to want her, but I did.

When Will told me that she faced the gallows for rescuing me, I knew I had to do something. I had planned on getting the key from Davy Jones, finding the Chest, getting the Kraken off me back, an' then going to save Elizabeth. After all, I couldn't very well sail all the way to Port Royal with a giant sea monster after me. I might be selfish at times, but 'm not that selfish. I would never leave Elizabeth like that. I knew she could handle her own, and I had planned on, dare I say it, confessing to her how I truly felt. Even on deck, when we had our talk about curiosity, I had my chance to confess, but I didn't. I chickened out, all right?

I thought that by abandoning the Pearl to the Kraken, and ordering everyone in the longboat, that not only would I be saving everybody, but maybe get Elizabeth to see me as a hero, and now a despicable pirate. When she kissed me, I was filled with a kind of joy. Then she handcuffed me to the mast as a little snack for the sea monster. I still loved her. Sorry or not sorry, I forgave her and still loved her.

When she confessed that she loves me, too, and would never leave me again, me heart was filled with an even bigger joy. An' the whelp respects our relationship, so there's no problem there.

Anyway, back to the fun part. I unbuttoned Lizzie's pants, and slid two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp. I couldn' help but grin.

"Now you know how it feels, Lizzie. What you're feeling right now, is the same feeling I had when you touched me."

"It feels good."

"Aye, it does."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips and then her neck.

"Oh, Jack."

"Lizzie, I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, an' if it hurts an' you want me to stop, just say so, and I will. All right?"

"All right."

"Good girl."

I pulled Lizzie's pants all the way off, and then helped her remove her blouse. Oh, she was beautiful. This wasn't the first time I saw her naked, seeing as how we did have a bath together. I parted her legs, and unzipped my own pants. I wasn't wearing me shirt.

"I want them completely off, Jack. Not half-way."

"Your wish is my command."

I took off my pants, and then spread her legs apart again. I then slid myself into her opening and thrust forward. I expected her to scream and cry out in pain, but she didn't. Her eyes were closed, and she was gritting her teeth.

"Are you all right, luv? Does it hurt?"

"Just a little, not much. Don't stop."

I continued to thrust forward, and after a minute or two, she stopped cringing and a look of pure pleasure appeared on her face. Oh, she was beautiful. A goddess. She slid her hands up me arms.

"Jack, faster!"

I thrust faster, and I was about to- no, I couldn't. She moaned in pleasure, an' I could tell she just had an orgasm. I stopped right before reaching mine, which caused her to look confused.

"Jack? Why'd you stop? You didn't-"

"Do you want a baby, Lizzie?"

"Beg pardon?"

"If I- you know, into you, then you could get pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, don't get me wrong, luv. I might want one in the future, but not right away. I just got you, and am not ready to share you yet. Savvy?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm not ready for a baby yet, either. I'm not ready to share you at all. I don't know if I ever will be. I love you so much, Jack."

"And I love you, Elizabeth."


	21. Davy Jones

NOTE: Hi, all! Thanks for the reviews! :)

I didn't know what this fool wanted from me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone in peace? I can't be summoned all the time like some mongrel pup! I _am _the sea. I take orders from no one! I shouldn't have to be forced to listen to this idiot. I don't know why I care so much about my infernal heart. Let him stab it, or shoot him! Rid me of this miserable life and let someone else be forced against their will to captain this blasted ship!

This is all Calypso's fault. Because of her betrayal! That bitch is the reason I'm in this mess. I suppose it serves me right for falling in love with her. She, on the other hand, pretended to love me! She used me! I was sick of being used, and as my revenge, I had the Brethren Court bind her into human form. Served her right. Because of her, if I ever wanted to step on land, I would have to do so in a bucket of water. So here I am in Beckett's office, standing in a bucket of water, my eyes on his desk where my heart lie in full view of me. I was so close, I could just reach out and grab it, but Beckett's little sock puppet, Mercer, was guarding it with a rifle. What the hell happened to Admiral Norrington? Not that I gave an ass rat.

"The pirates want to fight us, Jones. We just need to know where they are."

"How the hell should I know? Or care?"

"Because they have somebody you want. Two people, actually. The love of your life, Calypso, as well as Jack Sparrow."

"WHAT? HE'S IN THE LOCKER! I SAW THE KRAKEN TAKE HIM AND HIS SHIP!"

Beckett tsked tsked. I hated this man. With every ounce of my being!

"Well, his friends went all the way to the locker to save him. They've all returned back to the land of the living."

"Wait a minute. If you know they want to fight, then how come you don't know where they are right now?"

Beckett sneered and stood up from his chair.

"Very good question, Jones. Let's just say it's not hard to figure out. Especially since I had Elizabeth's father killed. She'll want to fight me. Will Turner, on the other hand, will want to fight you to rescue his father, Captain Barbossa wants to free Calypso in exchange for bringing him back to life. So it's pretty obvious that they want a fight. When and where is the question. What I want from you, Jones, is to fight alongside the Company. If you don't agree, well, you know what happens then."

Beckett picked up a dagger and held it up over my beating heart. No. I couldn't show this man fear. I couldn't, but I knew I had know choice but to do what he said.

"Agreed."

"Good man. You may take your leave."

After going back to the Dutchman, I had so many thoughts going through my head. Jack Sparrow was saved. Calypso was with the crew of the Black Pearl. Oh, I just wanted to ring her neck! That bitch didn't deserve to be freed from her bonds! Jack Sparrow didn't deserve to be saved from the locker! Oh! Why was the whole world against me?! Well, it doesn't really matter. The world hates me, and I hate the world. Let Will Turner save his stupid father. Didn't matter to me, anyways. Idiot whelp!

Groaning in frustation, I barked orders at the crew to set sail immediately, so we could find these pirates. I had a feeling I knew just where they were, too.


	22. James Norrington 3

NOTE: Thanks all for the reviews! I didn't really like the last chapter, but I like this one a little bit better. Enjoy! :)

I'm choosing a side, and that side is with the pirates. What Beckett's doing is wrong. I know where they are and I'm going to help them. The rest of the crew deserted me, but I could care less. I know they were at Shipwreck Cove, and I intended to sail there and fight right beside them. Not all pirates were bad, and not all pirates were good. I wonder if Sparrow got his memory back? He might be selfish at times, but I know that he's not all bad. We've all been selfish in this adventure, only looking out for ourselves. Now that was all changing. The pirates were all sticking together now, no matter the consequences. I really admired that.

Who would have ever thought that I would be fighting alongside filthy, disgusting, ruthless pirates? Oh, well. I've basically turned pirate myself. After doing some thinking, I'm come to the conclusion that it wasn't all Sparrow's fault that I had lost my position. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have risked my neck, as well as the neck of my crew to go searching for him. Oh, well. I was getting closer to Shipwreck Cove, and spotted the Black Pearl. Wow, that was quicker than I expected. I quickly put up a white flag, signaling to the ship that I came in peace. Across the deck, I saw a woman, with ropes wrapped around her. What the-? Who was she, and what were the pirates planning on doing to her? I saw a skinny pirate, with an eyepatch over his eye whisper something into the woman's ear.

Suddenly, the woman grew into a giant, and roared something that I couldn't understand, and exploded into a thousand crabs, knocking the pirates all down. Oh, my. If ever I have children, I will have lots of stories to tell them. The sky suddenly turned a dark gray. It looked like a storm was coming. Nobody seemed to notice me or my ship.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned and looked in my direction. Oh, yes, I could tell, he was back to his original self. Elizabeth was right by his side, and it made me cringe a little bit.

"Permission to come aboard?"

I saw Jack look at Elizabeth, who nodded her head.

"Aye."

A plank was set up, and I walked across it over onto the Pearl. All the pirates were looking at me like they were ready to cut me up into little pieces and throw me into the sea.

"I come in peace. I've chosen a side. It is yours. Davy Jones is looking for you all, and I know he's going to be helping Beckett. I'm asking you to trust me."

"And why should I trust you, Norrie? Because of you, I went to the locker. You took the one thing that could have called off the Kraken, saved young William's father, saved us all, in fact. Because of you, my ship was sunk to the depths, and me along with it. Why should any of us trust you, eh?"

Jack actually looked and sounded angry, and I've never seen that side of him before. I didn't really like it.

"Look, Sparrow, I'm sorry about that, all right? I just wanted revenge against you because I blamed you for losing my position. That was wrong. I thought if anyone could outsmart Jones and get away free and clear, it would be you. And Elizabeth, again I'm going to say I didn't know about your father's murder until you told me. Well, until Turner told me. I'm sorry to all of you, and I want to fight beside you."

I turned and looked at Jack, and said a word which caught him by surprise.

"Savvy?"

Everyone else just stood stone faced. It seemed like forever until Elizabeth spoke.

"All right, James. We trust you."

I couldn't help but smile. It actually gave me a warm feeling in my stomach that it was Elizabeth who said that they all trusted me. I did still love her, but sadly, I will never have her. Fate had a way of dealing a cruel hand, didn't she? I needed to talk to Jack.

"Sparrow, might I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Jack nodded and followed me, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

"What is it, Norrie?"

"First of all, don't call me Norrie, and secondly, I want to talk to you about Elizabeth. I know you two are together now, and that she loves you, but do you love her? I mean, really love her?"

Jack was dead serious as he answered me. This was definitely a different man than the one he was before he went to the locker.

"Norrington, I've always have a soft spot for 'er, and I give you my word that I love this woman with all my black pirate heart. We pirates aren't incapable of love. The woman killed me, yet, I forgave her, because I love her that much. Granted, I was a might angry with the lass after getting me memory back, who wouldn' be? She's a true pirate."

"Wait, what? She _killed _you?"

At this, Jack laughed. "Aye, mate. Must say, though, it wasn't a bad way to go the way she did it."


	23. Elizabeth 6

NOTE: Hi, all! :) What's up? Thank you for the reviews, as they make me feel good. This story doesn't have much longer to go, but I hope that you all like it. Well, enough blabbing and on with the story! :)

I never thought I would see the day where I was Captain Jack Sparrow's woman, and was fighting alongside him against the East India Trading Company. I'm sorry for sending him to his death, but I'm not sorry for falling in love with him. We were a team now, and had each other's backs. To be honest, I'm scared about the outcome of this battle. Jack doesn't seem worried at all. I only wish I had his confidence, and his strength.

I'm not worried about myself at all, no. I am worried about Jack, about Will, about James, Gibbs, Cotton, all of us. Who knows how this is going to end? We've already freed Calypso, and it didn't do anything except turn the sky a dark gray and make the wind pick up. Oh, if I lose Jack- again- I don't know what I'll do. I love him so much, and if I have to, I will again go to the locker to rescue him. I will do it a million times over if that's what it takes. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear a loud BOOM of thunder. Oh, not good. Rain started pouring down. Oh, just what we need. A thunderstorm to make this battle even more difficult than it already would be.

"Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" I heard Will scream at the co-captain.

"Aye, for once, lad, you be right!"

Barbossa ran up to the helm and relieved Cotton. Jack could sail us through this easily, but Will knew that I would want to fight beside him, so he requested Barbossa instead. I still didn't like him, but he was good at steering a ship.

Up ahead, we saw a few enemy ships on the horizon. One being The Flying Dutchman, with both Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett standing side by side. It was a very eerie sight indeed. Jack walked up and stood next to me.

"Are you ready, luv?"

"Yes, I am. I want Beckett. You can have Jones. You and Will."

"Done."

He gave me a quick kiss on top of the head, and everybody pulled out their cutlasses and swords, prepared to fight. I noticed that Beckett wasn't about to fight. The coward. But, wait a minute. None of them were. I saw Beckett whisper something to Jones, and then Jones shouted, "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"

Oh, no. This was definitely not good. I looked to Jack, who was stiff as a board. This probably brought back a lot of bad memories. He looked at the palm of one hand and then the other.

"What was that all about?"

"When the Kraken was only after me, I had the Black Spot. Now I don't."

"So, it's after all of us now?"

"Afraid so, darling."

I watched in horror as a large tentacle appeared out of the water, wrapped itself around a crewmember from the Empress, and squeeze him to death. Jack and Will started to dish out orders. Fighting this monster was going to be even harder in the rain.

Cannons blasted at the Kraken, but it didn't stop it, only slowed it down for a few minutes. What would it take to defeat this thing? If Jack couldn't beat it, then who could? Suddenly, a hand, or rather, tentacle, wrapped itself around my throat. I struggled trying to free myself. It wasn't the Kraken's tentacle. It was Davy Jones.

"Our mutual friend, Cutler Beckett, wants to see you, Miss Swann."

I tried to scream for help, but couldn't. Everyone else was fighting the Kraken, not noticing that Davy Jones was transferring me over to the Flying Dutchman, where we landed right in front of the sneering face of Beckett.

"My, my, Miss Swann. Don't you look- _piratey _in those clothes."

I spit at him. He merely wiped it off with his handkerchief. Oh, how I despised this man. With every fiber of my being. I turned from him and looked to Jones.

"Call off the Kraken, right now."

"He can not and will not do that, Miss Swann. His pet will destroy all the pirates and three of your lovers which are on board that ship right now."

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU, BECKETT? NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASS?!"

Catching me by surprise, Beckett backhanded me across the face sending me to the deck.

"You will talk like a proper lady, Miss Swann. You may be dressed like a pirate, but you're not."

"Oh, really?"

I stood up, rubbing my stinging cheek.

"I will have you know I kissed a man and then handcuffed him to his ship as Kraken bait. I ended up falling in love with the same man and giving him my virginity. Before marriage, I might add."

Beckett looked furious. Beyond furious. I had no idea. I've never seen this piece of filth standing right in front of me looking so angry. He motioned to Mercer who clapped me in irons. I struggled, but Jones grabbed me, and held me tightly.

"Put her in the brig, Mercer. Once the Kraken has destroyed all the pirates, me you, and her will return to our ship. Where-"

He looked into my eyes, leaned in close and said-

"Where she will become my bride."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
